Play With Me?
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: When Estelle wakes in the night to find her dolls from her moving box missing she's in for a pleasant surprise. One Shot Femmeslash. Bit of roughness. Lemons. BxOC AxOC GxOC. AU. AH. M FOR A REASON!


Play With Me?

My parents had been moving out of my child home when my mom called me to let me know that a few of my old Barbie dolls were in a box and she needed me to get rid of them for her.

I drove to their new house picked the box up and took it back to my apartment so I could take it by a donation box near my work the next day.

That night I woke up to a banging sound. I sat up quickly and looked around in alarm. I pulled my blue robe around my naked body and peeked into the living room. The box by my door was busted open and all of the Barbie's were gone.

Did somebody really break into my apartment to steal some old dolls?

The banging sound came again from the kitchen area.

"Hello?"I called out. There was no answer. "Look, I don't have much money but-,"

"Do you wanna play with me?" a female voice asked.

"Me too! Play with me!" a second voice pleaded.

"Please Estelle! Play with me!"

I looked closely into the shadows in the kitchen. There stood three of my old Barbie dolls in life sized human flesh. And naked… so gloriously naked…

My eyes grew wide.

"Barbie? Analise? Genevieve?" I asked, appalled.

"Yes, Estelle?" they asked at the same time.

I just stared for a moment. "Of course I want to play with you guys!"

They all grabbed each other's arms and began jumping up and down squealing in delight. I felt my pussy grow wet as I watched their breasts bounce against each other.

They looked at me as I stared at their beautiful curves then they came over to me and rubbed said breasts against my body in a group hug. I moaned and they stopped.

"Oh no! Did we play too hard?!" Genevieve asked. She touched my arm and I shook my head, slipping my robe off.

"No, I liked it." I said tweaking her nipple. She gasped and the other girls looked from her to me and back again. "Let's go to my room."

Genevieve stared a moment then nodded and followed me to my bedroom. The other three girls followed us and Barbie closed the door behind us.

"Barbie lay down on the bed and put your feet in the air. Analise stand like a dog over her face. Genevieve lay with your head between Barbie's thighs." They did as I told them to.

"Now what?" Barbie asked.

"We are going to play the train game! What I do to Genevieve, she will do to Barbie who will do it to Analise- Analise put your hips down." I pushed her pussy down on Barbie's mouth. I sat behind Genevieve and put a finger in her cunt lips. She gasped and I used my other hand to smother her face into Barbie's perfectly sculpted pussy.

"Lick!" I commanded aiming my mouth to the underside of her hips so I could touch her clit with my tongue. She moaned again and licked Barbie who in turn did the same to Analise. She grinded her hips into Barbie's mouth moaning loudly.

"You guys like this game?" I asked. They all murmured their agreements and I pushed my finger in and out of Genevieve's vagina. She growled with lust and pushed back on me.

"You know what you want don't you Genevieve. You know you like having my finger in your sweet cunt." Genevieve moaned and pushed harder. I pulled my finger out and shoved it in again. She almost screamed in pleasure. The other girls stopped to watch.

I stood changing my mind. I grabbed some duct tape off a book shelf and grabbed Barbie's beautiful blonde hair. I pet her once then jerked her to her feet. She whimpered and I smacked her ass.

"Bad Barbie!" I growled and then put a hand against the small of her back forcing her body against mine. I pulled one of her legs around my hips then dipped a hand between us to rub her clit. She gasped and rammed her hips against mine. I stroked her bundle of nerves again and her legs almost buckled. I shoved her leg off of me then turned her around to tape her wrists together. I shoved her down in a chair, startling her. I grabbed a double ended vibrator from my dresser drawer and shoved one end in her pussy. I flipped it on and hovered over the other end myself.

Barbie gasped and dropped her head back, her hair cascading down the back of the floor.

"Analise, watch this. This is what I want you to do here in a minute." She nodded. I pinched Barbie's clit and she began moaning again. I sat down slowly on it and rocked back and forth, churning it within Barbie as well. I rolled her clit between my forefinger and thumb. She threw her head back and forth and screamed. I latched onto her tits with my mouth and kneaded her breasts like dough with my unoccupied hand.

"Oh Estelle, I love this game! Play with me more! Play with me till I explode!" she begged.

"You slut! You sexy fucking whore. Genevieve spank Analise!"Genevieve sat up and did so. Analise squealed then bent over.

She giggled. "Do it again Genevieve!" Genevieve obliged again and again.

"Barbie put your finger in my asshole." Barbie leaned forward, wrapping her hand around my ass and did as I told her to. "Curl your finger every time you hear Genevieve spank Analise." Barbie gasped and obeyed. I could feel myself getting closer to cumming. "Analise! Put your finger in Barbie and every time Genevieve spanks you shove your finger upwards."

"Where inside Barbie?" She asked.

"Her ass." I moaned biting down on Barbie's nipple. Analise got on all fours, pushing her beautiful round ass in the air, and put a slim finger in Barbie's ass. Genevieve began spanking Analise again and I rocked the dildo faster and faster. Barbie's finger came out of my butt and I hissed in anger. I lifted a hand and slapped her she stared at me a moment before the intense feelings inside her cunt took her attention away. Genevieve slid her finger up my butt, tracing my hole before nudging her way in.

Genevieve was my favorite.

"Oh God! Barbie I'm gonna cum! Genevieve! Ah! Ah! Analise!" I screamed moving my hips faster and faster. My body trembling with my orgasm.

I slumped forward on Barbie and began nibbling her neck. She rubbed my back and ass, kneading my cheeks in her hands. I slid off of the dildo and stepped back on trembling legs.

They all looked at me expectantly and worriedly.

"I'm ok." I assured them. "More than ok." I smiled, ready for round two.


End file.
